Congestive heart failure (CHF) is an increasingly common cause of cardiovascular disability and premature death. Despite advances in medical therapy, heart transplant is the primary course of action for treating patients with end-stage congestive heart failure. Because the availability of donor organs is limited, however, CHF patients may be forced to wait until a suitable donor organ is located. Blood pumping devices, referred to as ventricular assist devices (VADs) and total artificial hearts (TAH), can be used as a bridge-to-transplant option in order to save patients with CHF and other cardiac conditions who otherwise would not survive until a suitable donor organ is located. Ultimately, such blood pumping devices will become viable as permanent or long-term alternatives to transplant.